This invention relates to an improved cutting edge for ground-engaging implements and, more particularly, to a bolt-on cutting edge assembly with an inlaid wear-resistant alloy.
Ground-engaging implements of earth-working machines are subject to severe wear as a result of heavy abrasion from the direct engagement of the cutting edge with clay, igneous and sedimentary rock, sand, ores and the like. Cutting edges of high carbon steel wear rapidly if in constant contact with the ground. To minimize maintenance and wear and tear on the parts, sectional and replaceable cutting edge assemblies have been developed facilitating an interchange of the expired blade at the job site. Also, wear-resistant alloys made especially for ground-engaging implements have been developed. These alloys are of boron, chromium and iron, and have a maximum hardness of a given composition. The alloys are of solid spheroidal particles held together in a matrix of a material different from the alloy. Such an alloy is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,445 to Gale et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,051 to Helton et al., both assigned to Caterpillar Tractor Co., Peoria, Ill.
These alloys are relatively expensive and are cast in the shape of small blocks or ingots and, as shown in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,051, can be brazed along the distal portion of a motor grader edge. The single strip of blocks inlaid end to end, as shown in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,051, is unacceptable for many applications since accelerated wear of the blocks occurs at their contiguous ends and objectionable grooving is experienced in the softer cutting edge material beneath the joints between contiguous blocks.
Considering the expense of the alloy described in the above patents and the desirability of providing the ground-engaging implement with it, I have developed an effective, yet economical and practical way of combining the alloy with the implement for a more effective tool having a longer life.